Memoria Angelus
'First Name' Memoria 'Last Name' Angelus 'IMVU Name' Capriccioso 'Nicknames' Mem 'Age' Feb, 8th. 19 years of age. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4" 'Weight' 110 lbs Race/Physiology Viera 'Behaviour/Personality' Memoria is an odd pickle, to say the least. Primarily the silent type, she refuses to speak unless spoken to first. Her eyes are normally a dead give-away for her emotions, though she's pretty good at hiding them. She can usualy be found either talking softly to herself, or typing away on a small tablet she keeps in her jacket pocket. Apperance Let's start with her hair. A mass frizz ball that falls just to the top of her shoulders, with the roots being pitch black and the ends lightening into white. Her skin is lightly tanned, freckles dotting her cheeks and nose. Black whiskers protrude from her cheeks, and sometimes quiver when she's nervous. Memoria normally wears black pinstripe pants with belts around her thighs, and chains on the pockets. Her white button-down shirt is untucked, and a black tie hangs loosly around her neck. The jacket is matching with the pants: belts and chains. A pair of silky black ears poke out from her hair, constantly moving as she listens. Lastly, her eyes. Her eyes are a bright blue, the pupil a vertical slit, much like a cats, thus adding to her oddness. 'Relationship' None 'Occupation/Rank' OPRATIVE Character Class Geomancer 'Fighting Style' Not normally one to fight, Memoria tends to favor the art of evasion. If she can't dodge, she tends to either use her fists, or her twin blades strapped to her back at all times. Her moves are usually quick, much like a boxer, and she keeps her body closed when fighting. She's very light on her feet, and has actually been trained in boxing 'Weapon of Choice' Twin swords that were given to her when she was younger. The blades have been in her family for several decades, yet do not look as if they've ever been used. Inventory Scales: 100 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation No one is quite sure how she gets around. She just simply seems to.. appear Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ( As we seek skilled rpers, this still can be done as you go along in the story ) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or Deucalian Category:RPC